Baroque Castle
" sequence]] Baroque Castle is a lavish, two-story castle found in the heart of Baroque in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]]. Its features include an elegant audience chamber, lavish living quarters for Prince Crescendo and Princess Serenade, and a number of well-appointed guest rooms. A monthly public court is held here. Story Polka, Frederic, Beat and Salsa arrive in Baroque Castle following the events on-board the Baroque Ship and the [[Pirate Ship Dolce|Pirate Ship Dolce]]. After Polka has a brief discussion with Beat in the castle's garden area, she enters the castle's audience chamber, which is serving as a ballroom and observes the dancing of the many nobles while Frederic performs Grande Valse Brillante on the piano. Polka expresses surprise at the fact that it was Frederic playing and then the party is summoned to Crescendo's room for a meeting. At the meeting, Crescendo and Serenade explain Baroque's current situation and ask the party to pass on a message to Jazz that Baroque can no longer support Andantino. At first, the party and particularly Frederic, are rather bothered by this, believing it to be an act of selfishness on Crescendo's part. After Crescendo further explains his motivations and that he and Jazz were childhood friends, the party accedes to his request. The party leaves for their return trip to Ritardando, but as they make their way out of the castle, they run into a couple of guards who are transporting a massive mirror, Lament. The entire party is pulled into the mirror and must complete a series of events before they can exit, learning more about the history of conflict between Baroque and Forte in the process. Eventually, they are able to continue their journey and, as they do, Crescendo receives a message back at the castle informing him that Serenade is a spy for Forte. The reunited party eventually returns to Baroque Castle after learning that Jazz has already made his way there on his own to speak with Crescendo. There, Jazz tries to convince Crescendo to continue aiding Andantino, with Crescendo asking Jazz to give him more time to think about the decision. While Crescendo ponders his choice, the party pays a visit to Aria Temple, but upon their return to the castle, Polka collapses from the symptoms of her mysterious magic illness. Polka is placed in one of the castle's guest rooms to rest, while the party visits the Agogo Forest to seek the Agogo Queen Mother to help her recover. The party is successful in their mission and wakes Polka, then seeks Crescendo in order to get his answer on whether or not Baroque will continue to aid Andantino. They find that he is not in his room and after checking Serenade's room as well, learn that the two are nowhere to be found in the castle. They have left to visit Forte in the hope of negotiating a peaceful solution with Count Waltz. Treasure *Goddess Bouquet - Examine ice pillar in garden area Score Piece Participants *Impatient Pizzicato - East Hallway :Score 3, 14 for Rank S - Angel Trumpet :Score 2, 9, 17 for Rank B - Peach Cookie :Score 22 for Rank A - Ruby Bracelet *Celebrity Marcato - Second floor corridor :Score 7, 9, 17 for Rank B - Club Clover :Score 1 for EZI String Phone *Shallow Sweet - Room in Floor 2 West, Chapter 5+ :Score 3, 25 for Rank B - Poison Whitecap :Score 12 for Rank A - EZI Pajamas *Conceited Choir - Garden, Chapter 6+ :Score 11 for Rank S - Odd Chocolate :Score 1, 3 for Rank B - Snowpuff Cookie :Score 18 for Rank A - EZI Handkerchief Gallery Polka in Baroque Castle Courtyard.jpg|Polka standing in the courtyard outside the Audience Chamber Baroque Castle Audience Chamber.jpg|Audience Chamber of Baroque Castle Polka in Baroque Castle Entrance Hall.jpg|Polka, standing in the castle's Entrance Hall Behind the scenes * In the original Xbox 360 version of Eternal Sonata, Frederic does not question Crescendo's decision for Baroque to stop aiding Andantino and the discussion comes to an end much more quickly. The Lament sequence does not take place and the sequence involving Polka's collapse is also absent. *If the party returns to Baroque Castle in Chapter 7 following the battle with Count Waltz and Calamity Wilhm at Mt. Rock, in the PlayStation 3 version, some of the residents of the castle will note Crescendo and Serenades' presence in the party if talked with. Category:Areas